


So Innocent

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Innocence, Naked Male Clothed Female, Sailor Fuku, Spoon Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, mirror play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: Anonymous Request: Uhm, if you're still willing I'd like to request (the same ask heh) triplet!Matt having shy RC wear a cute, pink sailor fuku while playing up on his innocence kink. Congrats on the first 100 followers as well!
------
When the package arrived on the porch, you didn't have to guess what it was: A soft pink Sailor Fuku.
Matt insisted you try it on. Immediately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay its finally done! Sorry for the delay, I was very busy these last few days getting my bearings! I hope you enjoy it, and to the anon who requested, thank you so much and thank you for your patience!!

“I-is it on?”   
  
Matt's voice outside the door was quivering, you could hear his hand anxiously rubbing the door, eager to enter. He hadn’t stopped shaking since he picked the package off the porch.  You remembered the heaviness in his voice when he stared at it and thrust it into your hands. He didn't have to say anything after that. You knew what to do.   
  
“A-almost,” you said as sweetly as you could, but you were a lot more nervous that you let on. It was a cute little thing, the sailor fuku, ordered from a Japanese costume site Matt 'found'. It looked innocent enough online, but it made your heart flutter when you saw yourself in it. It was almost a perfect fit, the top squeezing your breasts only slightly and the waistband sitting secured on your hips. Extra ribbons and soft pink thigh highs with bows on the fronts came with the outfit in separate packaging. An addon for sure, but it was in the bundle, and if it was in the bundle, it goes on your body. One by one, you pulled the thigh highs on all the way to just above your knees. With your pigtails hanging low on your shoulder, you used the extra ribbon to spruce them up, tying two perfect bows where the ponytail began. You twirled around in place, your toes sinking slightly into the soft carpet of his bedroom as the skirt fell back around your thighs.   
  
“Okay, Matt!” you called sweetly pushing the knot up into the collar “I'm--”   
  
Before you could finish, the door opened and he stumbled in.   
  
With a gasp, you whipped around, hands still straightening the collar in the front.   
  
He froze in place when he saw you, his chest heaving through his button-up shirt. His plump lips fell open in awe as his light eyes collected the sight of you. Rosy cheeks around curling locks of hair tied so sweetly with ribbons down to your blossoming chest that elevated the ribbon. Down your tummy to the pleated skirt, your legs stretched out from the seam turned a soft white from the thigh highs, Matt's eyes traveling all the way down like cold molasses dripping from a spoon.   
  
“Oh, Matty,” you smiled gently before turning back to the mirror, “You startled me,” You fluffed the collar down across your shoulders and spun around again, “What do you think?” you pushed your hands against your breasts, stretching the fabric and feeling the top pull up around your waist, “It feels a little tight around the—a-ahh!”   
  
Matt cut you off, sliding his shaking hand around your neck from behind, his other hand pushing down your tummy to your hips. Your body tensed up under his hands, feeling his nose and mouth against your neck. He breathed hard on your skin, hot waves of trembling breath crawling across your exposed flesh as he palmed your breasts.   
  
“You want to know what I think..?” Matt whispered, raising his eyes to the mirror, watching how you writhed under his hands in the reflection, “You want to know how fucking sweet you look? How soft...how beautiful..” He pushed his hips against you from behind, rolling his jeans into your ass, the hint of his erection rubbing eagerly against the pleats.   
  
Heat flooded your cheeks and you flushed under his hands, moaning as he moved you back and forth against his chest. You felt his arms flexing over you, keeping you from squirming, but you knew he liked it when you wiggled; it gave him an excuse to squeeze you tighter.   
  
“Look at you..” he husked. He grabbed your hands in his and moved them across your own body, fluttering over your breasts and the soft pink knot. You felt him shaking as he moved your hands together over the skirt to the strip of flesh between your thigh highs. He raised his eyes to the mirror, watching you watch your hands touch yourself. A smirk crawled between Matt's cheeks, pushing your hands down to the pink skirt and pulling it up, teasing the sight of your cotton panties, “I just can't keep this little skirt down..”   
  
“Say it..” he whispered, rolling nose hard against your jaw, “Say that word I like..”   
  
You pulled your lips apart, your body opening up to the trembling he brought to your chest and knees as they knocked together. You took a shaking breath, your voice squeaking “Se-senpai,”   
  
Matt inhaled sharply, opening his hand against your neck and running his palm under your chin. He closed his mouth around your skin and kissed your neck as deeply as he could, moaning low and deep against you, “Fuck..” he grunted. His hands, together with yours moved down to your skirt, hiking it up in the back for his erection to start pushing against your panties. He flipped your skirt up into his hands, massaging your thighs up and down, across the seam, your skirt rubbing sensually on your skin.   
  
You arched your back into your hands and gasping sweetly as you did, he breached your panties, slipping your hand and his down your front. Your heavy eyes were stuck on his strong hands, watching them disappear into your panties made you blush hard against his lips.   
  
“Oooh..” Matt sighed, keeping the back of your hand against his. He pushed your hand down between your legs, your panties bulging against his knuckles, “Fuck..” he groaned. He nuzzled you harder with his nose, moving his lips closer to the base of your neck and pressing your quivering fingers against your own wetness   
  
“Your panties are so wet” Matt whispered. He closed his lips around a soft spot on your neck and kissed you, the urge to grind against your own hand too hard to resist. You pushed your hips forward and he pressed down, letting your hand slide further into your womanhood. In between your fingers, you felt his, anxiously prodding around until he found your lips, digging his fingers around in your warm ridges, “Aren't they..”   
  
“Yes, senpai,”   
  
Matt shuddered in delight, grinning wickedly against your flesh, “Let me see how wet you are..” he whispered. He pulled your hand out of your panties and took over, sliding back down your front with ease, pulling your clitoral hood up and rubbing you with the tips of his fingers. “Mmm,” he moaned deep against your neck, “God you're soaked..”   
  
You were only granted a moment of freedom before getting flipped around, Matt shoving you back again. He pushed your skirt up around your hips, forcing the backs of your thighs against the cold mirror and forcing you to open your body to him. You gasped and Matt grabbed you, rubbing his hands between the soft cloth of your sailor fuku to your thighs that trembled with goosebumps under the stockings.   
  
Matt took a sudden fistful of your panties and hoisted them up in the back, forcing the cloth to rub hard against your womanhood. He clenched his fist against your ass, twisting his fist until his knuckles turned white. He groaned as you rolled your hips into his other hand, fingers tracing the inner seams of your panties, tickling your throbbing slit.   
  
He pulled his mouth from your neck, trailing his plump lips around your jawline, up to your cheeks. He kissed you sweetly on your warm face as he caressed you.   
  
“Senpai,” you sighed,   
  
“Talk to me..”   
  
“I want more..” you whined tipping your head back against the mirror, pushing your pigtails against your reflection, “I want to feel good...”   
  
Matt grinned against your cheek, “Don't you already feel good..?” he whispered pushing his two fingers between your thighs, running the sides of his fingers along your entrance. He kissed you again between your eyebrows, groaning softly as he watched his fingers disappear between your thighs. “Oh..” he whispered, pressing his lips back against your face, “You want to cum, don't you..?” He leaned down, scooping your cheek in his hand, pressing his lips against your jaw, “Use your words, princess..tell your senpai you want to cum..”   
  
“I want to cum, senpai..!” you sighed sweetly, pushing your hips forward into his hand, “Please make me cum..,”   
  
“G-god..” he raised his head, replacing his hand with his thigh, pressing it hard against your entrance, “Grind..” he grunted, “Make your pussy drip on me..”   
  
Without choice, you obeyed, letting your hips roll down against the denim of his jeans. His thigh vibrated deep against your throbbing entrance, and you sighed into Matt's shoulder as he braced you against him. He dipped his head down, eyes locked on the trim of the skirt as it splayed across his leg. Keeping his fist tight around your panties in the back, he pushed the edge of your skirt up to reveal your cunt against his leg, shuddering anxiously when you moaned. With his clenched fist, he guided your hips forward and back, lifting you slightly, letting your socked toes drag along his carpet.   
  
Matt drew a shaking breath as he wrapped his other hand up around your thigh, lifting your legs up around his waist.  He pressed you against the mirror, grinning as he pressured his bulge against your wetness. He groaned softly, undulating his hips against you, rolling his nose around your face, breathing his warmth on your cheeks. “M-mm...” he groaned, “fuck..does that feel good...? Sempai's cock like this..?”   
  
“Yes..!” you sighed, blushing hard against his lips as they smeared kisses across your face and neck, “Yes, yes..!”   
  
He panted, hoisting your weight up against the mirror, pushing your thighs apart with anxious hands. He released your thigh to unhook his belt, tugging at the leather and letting his jeans clatter to the floor. He sighed in relief, pushing the cotton bulge of his erection against you, “How about this, hmm..?”   
  
Your reply fell from your lips to his as his mouth came down, silencing you with his tongue. It snaked down into you mouth, hungrily tasting the back of your teeth. Matt groaned as he pulled away, saliva stringing between your lips as he licked them. He kept his hips pressed hard against your panties, eyes descending to the sight of his now prominent cock throbbing inside of his briefs against your slit whose wetness turned your soft cotton panties darker.   
  
“Such a good girl..” Matt growled. He pushed you harder against the mirror, the vibrations that had only tickled your entrance spreading up through your core in a quick and heated passion, “Such a sweet...soft girl..” he lowered his voice even more, tipping his hips up and smearing his bulge harder against you, “Needy and wet for me..”   
  
Your heart melted at his sultry words as they snaked from his lips to your skin. They spread hot across your face and neck where he whispered them, grinding greedily against your womanhood through your panties. You were soaked through to his cock and the more he rubbed against you, the closer you felt to satisfying penetration. Every thrust, every rolling groan from his chest made your body tremble in his hands.   
  
Suddenly, he lifted you against him, your ankles wrapping around his hips as he kicked stepped out of his pants, kicking his shoes off. Keeping his crotch pinned to yours, you bounced against his erection as he walked to his bed that was warm in the late afternoon sunlight.    
  
You hit the comforter with a sigh, your knees bending innocently as he took in the sight of you, shaking with anticipation. His eyes, hidden behind the glinting of his glasses in the sunlight, surveyed you; the view of your thighs against your wet panties, your skirt, flipped up around your tummy and the curvature of your breasts as they threatened to spill from the top that you insisted was too tight.   
  
Matt grinned, getting down on his knees and crawling towards your whimpering body. He took your calves in his hands, sliding his hands over them, pressing his nose and mouth to your ankles. His soft lips pecked you from your ankle to your knee before you lifted it up, stretching your foot over his head. Matt watched in awe, only a moment before cupping your kneecap like it was the back of your neck and shoving his mouth against the soft skin behind your knee and sucking on your stockings.    
  
With a groan, he ran his tongue along the tendon, using his other hand to pull your thigh closer to him. You slid down the comforter with a gasp and before you could breathe again, he pushed the palm of his hand against your panties, pressing you into the bed while keeping his mouth against your skin. Your other leg you kept helplessly bent, your toes flexing in the pleasure from his heavy hand as he massaged you.  “I want to leave these on when I fuck you..” he moaned, his eyes fluttering open to the sight of your flesh peeking innocently from your sheer stockings. He flashed his eyes to the rest of your body, visibly shaking as he released you and crawled between your thighs, “I wanna leave it all on..” he moaned into your neck. He moved his hands through the skirt until they re-emerged at your hips, finally pushing the top up over your breasts that wiggled as they were freed.    
  
“Senpai,” you whimpered.   
  
He sighed sweetly, pushing your breasts together in his hands, “Are you ready for me..?” he groaned, moving his knee against your cunt, moaning as his bare skin came into contact with your warm wetness. He grunted, shoving you harder if only for a moment to watch you yelp in pleasure.   
  
“I want you..”   
  
“What do you want?” Matt whispered, “Tell me..tell me exactly..”   
  
“Your c-c-aahh!” Tossing your head to one side, the word didn't make it out, instead it was lost in Matt's soft gray pillow, spreading the warmth across your cheeks making your face unbearably hot.   
  
Matt released the throbbing skin he was sucking on, saliva pooling around his lips as he breathed, “Say it,” he grunted, nudging your head back up.   
  
“Your cock!” you cried, your chest and face blushing hard when the word escaped your lips, “I want your cock, senpai!”   
  
“Look how you're blushing...” Matt pressed his nose against your neck, pushing his bulge against you again. He rolled his hips off into your cunt, shoving even more vibrations trembling through your core fueling your desire for penetration, “You like that word, don't you...'cock'..”   
  
You shuddered and he tightened his grip on the pockets of your knees. He leaned down into your ear, breathing harder with every push against your entrance with his cock that was still trapped behind soggy boxers, “Cock..” he whispered again, watching as a pink hue began to spread across your neck and jaw, “Is that what you want..? My cock buried in that sweet....soft..pussy,”   
  
A moan escaped you suddenly and Matt squeezed you even tighter, forcing your knees apart, allowing him to roll deeper in his grinding, “All those dirty words..” he moaned quietly, “sound so good to you, don't they..Look at you..” he groaned, “So soft, so innocent...” Another mewl from you, and he pulled away, pushing you up onto your side.    
  
Matt slid in behind you, pushing his hand in between your thighs and pulling your leg up into the air. You felt the swollen tip of his cock, finally freed from his boxers, nudging your aching cunt from behind. He leaned over you, using his other hand to push your skirt up on all sides, revealing your tight, soggy womanhood to his hardened desire.   
  
He reached down, pushing your panties aside, giving your slit a taste of fresh air before smearing his heavy cock around your folds. He slapped it against you, grinning when you whined, pushing yourself further back into his embrace. Matt trailed his grip down the inside of your thigh, sighing as he teased the hem of your nylon stocking. He walked his fingers down to the hem of the top, pulling it up higher over your breasts, adoring you as they spilled from your top, bouncing sweetly against the exertion from his hips.   
  
Before you could respond, he grunted, plunging his thick cock inside of you. He filled you immediately, forcing your sensitive folds to open up wide to his throbbing cock. He pressed his hips forward, sinking it completely inside of you until it pushed hard against your cervix. You cried out, tossing your head back onto his shoulder, writhing until he reached across your chest and cupped your cheek in his hand. He turned  your head toward his, pursing his lips and pressing soft kisses to your cheeks. He moaned, bouncing your plushy ass against his cock as he took you, your moans fluttering in his chest, making him shudder behind you.   
Your knee slipped back over his, the pace of his thrusting keeping your legs spread wide, his hand that was underneath you cupping your neck almost romantically, caressing and trying so hard not to grip you too hard. He kept his pace smooth, fluidly pushing his cock into your welcoming womanhood, watching it slide easily in and out. The product of your pleasure lubricated him generously, causing warm globs of precum to press and ooze from your womanhood as he rode the ridges of your womanhood. “Se-senpai..!!” you cried finally, your cheeks hot and burning red with arousal.    
  
Matt hugged your face to his, squeezing your cheek and moaning deeply into your jaw, “You're s-so tight...h-hng..!” he pushed his hands up into your pig tails, “You're gonna milk my cum right out of my cock, aren't you, princess..?” he husked, “I'm gonna fill you up with so much fucking cum that tight little pussy won't be able to handle it...”   
  
“Senpai!” you begged, “no one's ever..c-cum in me..I...a-aahh..”   
  
“No..?” Matt bit his lip, focusing his thrusts to keep going. His hands on your neck and face were shaking in anticipation to orgasm, but he bit it back. He wanted more—more begging, more whining, more innocence. “No one's ever put a load in your pretty little pussy? Oh _princess_...” he groaned rubbing his fingers against your lips “with you dressed like this...I'm going to cum so fucking hard you're going to taste it,”   
  
“Fill me with your cum, senpai,” you whined   
  
Matt grunted, clutching a fistful of your hair, making your scalp tingle in his strong hand. His pace quickened, the sound of his testicles eagerly slapping against you. Every sickening slap moved your cunt closer and closer to release. You opened your mouth for a desperate plea to slow down, but it was too late. Pleasure ripped through you suddenly, forcing you to arch your back against Matt's muscular arm. He kept you straight as your body convulsed from your hips, your womanhood contracting hard around Matt's hungry sex.   
  
Biting down into your shoulder, Matt bucked his hips forward one last time and howled through his teeth. His aggression melted away to sweet needy moans as his seed pumped hard in between your sensitive folds, forcing the hot pressure of his cum to ooze back out.   
  
You felt Matt smile on your neck as you came down from your orgasmic high. He pulled his softening cock from your contracting womanhood, heavy waves of cum still pumping from your entrance onto his sheets. He wrapped his arms tighter around you, giggling softly. When he raised his head, he peppered your face and neck with kisses, arms reaching down  and hugging you close.   
  
“M-Matty!” you squealed, “Stop that!”   
  
“Look at you!” Matt snickered, nibbling on the skin of your shoulders. He nuzzled his nose into the back of your neck, moaning softly in satisfaction as he kissed you again and again and again, rubbing his hands all over your new sailor fuku that already needed to be washed. Still, he beamed at you “It's so cute on you..!” he kissed you again and again until you wiggled free.   
  
Finally free of his grasp, you flopped onto your back, Matt's flushing face still smiling down at you, crooked teeth and all.    
  
He paused when he finally got a look at your face, hair still curling at the ends, the ribbons curling out against his pillow. You pouted when he didn't say anything for a few moments, resting his head on his hand and elbow.   
  
“Wh-what?” you flushed under his gaze.   
  
He leaned in, tipping your chin up and pressing your lips together. He tucked his arm under your body and lifted you towards him, massaging his lips over yours. When he pulled away, he moved a comical lock of hair from your forehead and laid it back across your head, “I love you..” he said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, but I hope you enjoyed it!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
